A Let's Player Birthday
by Candi-Rhodes
Summary: Jackie (created by the deviantartist HatsuneJackie) finds her feelings hard to express to the beloved YouTuber Cry. Find out if she can express her feelings and see if cry thinks the same for her as well. I do not own the character jackie or the youtber cry
1. Chapter 1

Rating E for everyone

'Why can't I tell him' she thought. 'I've known him for God knows how long and I need to tell him.'

She sat there in the park contemplating on how she was going to tell him when a familiar voice said, "Your thinking to hard! Don't kill yourself doing that."

She yelped, "You almost gave me a heart attack Cry!"

He held his hands up in surrender and said, "Sorry friend."

He began to laugh. Oh how she loved his laugh. She began to laugh herself.

Once they finished laughing. Jackie said, "I have to..." Cry interrupted, "Yeah I have to go too. I'm making a surprise stream in thirty minutes and if I'm not prepared Scott is going to kill me."

Jackie looked away with a frown and a blush and said, "Oh ok I guess I'll see you later..."

He replied, "Of course my good sir!" HE hugged her and then waved goodbye as he left.

Once cry was out of sight she face palmed herself and asked a cat that was passing by, "Why couldn't I tell him? He was right there! I just had to make it sound like I was leaving." She placed her head in her hands and whispered to herself, "He didn't even tell me to have a Happy Birthday."

~Cry's P.O.V.~

He speedily walked away.

"That was close. I was about to let the cat out of the bag about the surprise birthday party."

He passed the bakery that was preparing and delivering the cake.

He still didn't know what to get her for her birthday and he also had something to tell her something he meant to tell her ever since he met her.

He passed by the small flower shop to pick up some roses (they are her favorite) for his friend. He always loved to see her smile. A small smirk spread on his lips when he thought about how flustered and red she would get when he sneaks up on her.

A content sigh tumbled from his lips. After choosing a bouquet for her he continued home in hope he can finish everything to see her smile, her wonderfully warming smile.

Minutes passed before his smile faded. One tiny thought that could have been avoided now made him contemplate all of his actions.

'What if she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her?"

That tiny thought was pushed to the back of his head and he continued setting up for her party.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry x Jackie Chapter 2

A let's player Birthday

Rated E for everyone

~Jackie P.O.V.~

'This is the first time he's ever not wished me a happy birthday…why is this year different?' She thought. After a while, she stood up and began walking home. A small tabby came began walking by her. She looked at it and gave him a tiny smile.

"Can you tell me why this is happening?" she asked him. The cat shook its head. She sighed and continued walking home.

Day started to turn to night, and Jackie adjusted the beanie that's on her head and fixed her glasses back on her nose. She walked past the bakery and the flower shop and past Cry's house.

She walked up to her door and opened it, while she pushed back a piece of her black and blue hair and wiped off some of the dirt from her red pleated skirt and her black jacket.

She walked inside and sat down in her favorite chair that sets in front of her laptop. She turned it on and went to watch cry's live stream. 'Wait….he hasn't gone live yet….that's….that's weird….' She thought did something happen.

~Cry P.O.V.~

"Alright guys she should be thinking that something is up soon and come over now we all have it clear that we hide until she turns on the light right?" Cry said as he straightened the cake that's on the table.

Ken said as he hid behind the couch, "I understand."

"I've been waiting to party." Red said as she took her place by the door.

Jund stood on the other side of the door with Red, "I'm ready."

Snake said, "bring it on." As he stood over to the left side of the television.

Russ said, "Cry everything will be fine" he hid on the other side of the television.

Pewdiepie said, "Cry Just don't worry about it."

Cry replied, "But I want to worry about it Pewds."

Jund said, "Yo she's coming! You two hide!" cry and pewdiepie hide and jund turned out the lights and crouched down.

Jackie opened the door…


	3. Chapter 3

Cry x Jackie Ch 3

A let's player birthday

Rated E for everyone

Jackie opened the door and said, "Hello!...anyone home!..."

No response…

'That's odd…' she thought. She turned on the lights and all at once everyone jumped out from hiding and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Her jaw dropped and she took several steps back and ran into Jund and Red.

They both exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Jackie!"

She looked back at them and smiled, "Thanks" she walked forward and thought , 'Ken, jund, snake, russ, red and pewdiepie are here at cry's for a surprise party for me."

Jackie realization in 3….2…..1….." Oh my God guys Thank you!"

Then a very contagious and irresistible laugh began. It was cry and he set all of this up. Jackie sat there astonished and tears falling.

She thought he forgot her birthday. She thought so many horrible things. Her tears came spilling more and more. She ran up at cry and hugged him.

~Cry's P.O.V.~

'Why is she crying….did I do something-' "oof!" He looked down at the sobbing girl…wait she's laughing also…Cry was thoroughly confused. "Jackie you alright?"

She nods, "I'm just happy I thought you forgot my birthday for awhile."

Cry asked, "How long is awhile?"

She replied, "Ever since earlier today."

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you for once" He blushed.

She began to laugh and blush also, "Don't be sorry. I like surprises"

He began laughing again. Pewds rang in and said, " See I told you not to worry about it cry"

Cry replied through his laughter, "Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Cry x Jackie Ch 4

A let's player Birthday

Rated E for Everyone

Snake said, "Hey there little Cat. Happy Birthday."

Jackie smiled and said, "Thanks snake."

Ken came up and gave her a hug, "take a seat relax we have somethings to give to you birthday girl!" Jackie sat down and cry sat next to her.

She began to blush, "so what's first?"

Pewds said, "Whatever you want."

Cry said, "First cake!"

Russ said just to be funny, "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" and everyone started laughing. Cry said, "Dude go light the candles and get the cake."

Russ does and brings over a strawberry short cake with white icing and there were decorative cats all over the cake and in blue letters "Happy Birthday Jackie"

The black and blue candles were lit and everyone was singing happy birthday in their "best" singing voices. She blew out the candles and made her wish. 'I wish I could have the guts to tell cry I love him'

Russ took the cake back and started to cut pieces. Pewds distributed the cake to everyone .

Jackie asked, "Cry where did you get the cake?"

He replied, "At your favorite bakery." He smiled and so did she. Pewds gave cry and Jackie a piece of cake and well Jackie needed to give cry pay backs for all of what happened today so she pushed cry's head into his piece cake.

Everyone busted out laughing. Cry asked while laughing, "Why did you do that sir?"

Jackie replied, "Paybacks"

Red says after everyone finishes their cake, "Time for presents!"

Jackie says, "Y'all didn't have to get me anything at all"

Jund said, "But we wanted too!" Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jackie opened all the presents that were handed to her and she loved them all. Snake actually got her a cat!

She hugged everyone and thanked them for an awesome surprise birthday party.

~cry p.o.v~

He sat where he was until everyone but Jackie left. When she was the last one left, he stood up and walked over to her and hugged her.

He said with his irresistible voice, "Happy Birthday Jackie."


	5. Chapter 5

A let's player birthday  
rated E for everyone

~Jackie's P.O.V.~

She is blushing uncontrollably. This wasn't a normal hug between them. This felt different. He sounded different to her. Was something wrong? Did He have something to tell her? Many questions went through Jackie's mind but all she could muster up to say was a simple "Thank you".

Cry let her go and she frowned. 'I have to tell him now. If I don't tell him now...'

"Jackie?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"what is it cry?"

"Um..." he begins blushing. What's going on?

"Wait cry I have something to tell you too." She begins blushing a deeper red.

He blushes.

She added, "but you go first"

"No you go first" He blushes a deeper red. 'what is he wanting to say?'

"Cry please go first"

"alright...wait here..."

"ok" She blushes. He goes to his kitchen and returns with a bouquet of roses and a card. He said, "open the card"

She does and the card reads, "I love you Jackie and I hope your birthday is the best."

she drops the card with her jaw dropped...'he loves me! Oh my God! He loves me!

~Cry's P.O.V.~

'is there something wrong? does she not love me? Why is she crying? What is going on with my friend!?'

"Jackie?...oof!" He's tackled to the floor and she whispers in his ear, "I love you too"

He smiles and begins laughing. 'She loves me!'

She laughs with him.

~Jackie's P.O.V.~

She smiles sweetly at him and then he placed his lips on hers.

'I'm-I'm kissing him!' she giggles in the kiss.

~Le Time Skip Many Years~

Now they are living together happily married with a few kids, and it will stay like that for a long time.

The end...


End file.
